


More Than Meets the Eye

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas gets bullied kinda, Cas is kinda bitchy, Gay Castiel, He kinda sounds a bit PMSish, M/M, Pan Gabriel, Punk Castiel, Sam Ships It, Sam loves country music, The Author Regrets Nothing, dean loves chick flicks, so does gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude. Cas is Goth and Gabriel is some type of country loving father-slash- brother figure to Cas. What the hell have we missed?"</p><p>You'd think Castiel is an innocent little angel when you first meet him. Even after you know him for a while, you still kind of think that. Well that's what Sam and Dean Winchester thought. They thought that they knew their friend of 8 years, Castiel, angel of Thursday. </p><p>What the brothers thought they knew about the youngest angel in the garrison was proved as totally wrong when they are brought to the home of the only two still living rebels. </p><p> </p><p>In a long adventure of love, trust and badassery, the Winchesters start to learn maybe there's more than meets the eye to the angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Meets the Eye

You'd think Castiel is an innocent little angel when you first meet him. Even after you know him for a while, you still kind of think that. Well that's what Sam and Dean Winchester thought. They thought that they knew their friend of 8 years, Castiel, angel of Thursday. 

Maybe we should back up our story a bit, yeah? Let's go back about to about a week ago in the Men of Letters bunker. 

Sam is on his phone, reading some book that Dean kept messing with him about. In all reality, though, Dean has already read it. 

Behind a research book, Dean hides Divergent, a book he's secretly been fanboying over. He's been flying through the book since he sneakily bought it from the book store that Sam "made" him go to. He likes to tell people that Sam drags him to these proclaimed "nerd" places, when in all seriousness Dean is like a kid in a candy store in them.

"What?" Dean says, flabbergasted. "You know that you're with Tris, Tobias! What the fuck?!" 

Sam looks over to Dean with his eyebrows raised. "Whatcha reading?"

"Nothing," Dean says quickly.

"Oh let's see. Tris and Tobias. Relationship. Tris must be Beatrice Prior. If Tris is in it, Tobias must have been Four in Dauntless. Dauntless is Divergent. Reading chick books, Dean?" Sam smirks at the slight flush in Dean's cheeks. 

"Shut up Sam," he grumbles. "And it ain't a chick book. It has guns and shit."

"And makeout scenes."

"Hey, fuck you." Sam laughs a little. Dean rolls his eyes and goes back to his book. A sound of wings flapping fills the room. "Hey Cas. Where've you been?" 

"Sorry but I'm not Cassie, kiddo." 

Sam and Dean both snap their heads towards the voice. "Gabriel?"

"Bingo. Give the moose a prize," Gabriel grins. "Not the dick one. I don't like him." 

Dean glares at him. "What the hell are you doing here, Gabriel?"

"Well," Gabriel says. "I'm here to take you home." 

"The fuck you are," Dean says. "We are home. Where's Cas?"

"Don't worry, Juliet. Your Romeo is at home head banging," Gabriel answers. "Now come on. I got dinner in the oven. Runnin' on a tight schedule here." Gabriel snaps his fingers. The last thing the Winchesters see is white.


End file.
